Talk:Kunoichi/@comment-25720867-20150411155455/@comment-24.202.19.242-20150705060056
"Fine", I reply to the messenger as I pick a smoke bomb from my pocket before throwing it to the ground and teleport to my clan's fortress.Inside I pick my ninja war gear such as scrolls,an earth talisman and catalysm for large-scale earth-based techniques,my ninja armor imbued with earth blessing and two kunai with earth writings on them. I came back to the massenger to ask where to go.She runs me to the location where I tell her to go back as I prefer being alone. Outside the order's stronghold, lies two towers with sentries keeping watch.Sneaking my way around them, I find myself entering through their kitchen to overhear the cooks talking about extracting the survivors to their headquarters. Knowing that haste is now the word, I use earth technique to blend in the surronding and rush quietly to the holding cell below.Inside, I spot a sleeping guard besides the door leading to the cells where my old enemy used to be and her acolytes.With that in mind, I knock himdown with a sleeping hold.While still blending to surrondings, I pick his keys to open the captives' cells. My old enemy, Reena, stare in confusion to the space where I stand ,silent and calls out to me: -Why are you here? I didn't think you would actually rescue me. I kept silent as I decloaked and pointed her to a escape route.But, as her and her clanmates were getting out, I erected an earth wall between them and the exit. -What are you doing? she screams out before realizing that that behind the wall, stood the order's assassin, feeling that someone would try to get them out. Hearing more of them running to our location,I materialised four earth balls and threw them at my feet, blinding the whole stronghold and temporaly fazing the assailants.I then told her to escape and "live well".She wondered at those words a split second before realising that I planned to teleport them far away from here. She objected at that idea, stating that I would have no chance against an overwhelming number but, as she struggled to express her voice through the sand storm, I waved hand signs for a transport jutsu.Earth hands grasped them all by the waist and dragged them to a tunnel below while Reena kept bickering at my apparent suicidal rescue, too injured to do anything. With them out to safety, I pulled out my weapons, as the dust died away and the wall succumed to their strike. With earth gathering around my gauntlets, I made a light smile to the hole where she was dragged under my mask before engaging in a battle of attrition to ensure they would forget about the escapees. Later that night, I came back to our fortress, injured with some of the order's arrows stuck in my armor. I barely managed to remove my gear and fall to my bed with bandages binded to my many injuries. My head became heavy, and, unable to fight my weakened state any further, my eyes fall asleep and I slip into the dream.